


Creepy Crawlies

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint has good ideas, Fear of Centipedes, Fear of Rats, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Tony doesn't like rats.Clint doesn't like centipedes.





	Creepy Crawlies

The old Hydra base had been abandoned for a long time. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface. Tony flipped up his suit’s face plate and shuddered as he heard the skritching of claws in the shadows. God, he hated rats; nasty, creepy, disease carrying things with beady eyes and sharp teeth. He moved an overturned table out of his way as he headed toward a stack of boxes in the corner. He hit the suit’s release switch and stepped out of it. He was going through the boxes when he heard footsteps behind him. He raised a gauntlet covered arm then lowered it when Clint walked into sight.

“Find anything?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Tony replied, “it’ll all have to be gone through to know for sure.”

“So, we’re hauling boxes out of here.” Clint groaned.

“Unless you want to spend an unknown amount of time reading old papers in bad light in this very cheery and homey environment.” Tony told him.

Clint looked around.

“Hauling boxes it is.” He grumbled as he came over to Tony.

“Be careful,” Tony told him as he started to pick up a stack of the boxes, “dampness has weakened them.”

Clint nodded and reached out to grab a box, the jumped back with a shriek.

“Oh, God, something crawled across my hand.” He wailed.

Tony started to make a sarcastic remark when the boxes, disturbed by Clint, toppled over and rats and centipedes and all kinds of creepy crawlies scurried out from behind them.

Tony hurried in to his suit, then quickly followed Clint out the door. Once they were outside in the bright sunlight, they stood there, staring at the doorway they had just come through.

“I hate rats.” Tony growled.

“I hate bugs, especially centipedes,” Clint grumbled, “little fuckers have way too many legs and move way to fast, can’t track ‘em to kill ‘em.”

Tony nodded in sympathy. They stared at the door for a few more minute, then Clint looked at Tony with a grin.

“You know who’s perfect for this job.” He asked.”

“Anybody but us.” Tony told him.

“Junior S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.” Clint said.

“I like the way you think, Legolas.” Tony said as he slapped Clint on the back. “Make it happen, then let’s go grab a beer, first round’s on me.”

Clint made the call to headquarters, then Whooped as Tony grabbed him and shot into the air.


End file.
